


Art: lost in time, lost in space

by LiquidLightz



Series: LL Artworks for NASBB 2020 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fix-It of Sorts, Illustrations, M/M, MCU / Planet Hulk crossover, Multiverse, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidLightz/pseuds/LiquidLightz
Summary: My banner artwork for the fabulous slow-burn romantic fix-it adventure that is powercrow's Planet Hulk / Endgame crossover fic "lost in time, lost in space".Featuring Planet Hulk gladiator Steve, Devil Dinosaur, Wakanda Bucky, and all your canon MCU favourites, as well as other original fantastical creatures and Planet Hulk inhabitants.The blend of scenes depicted take place in chapters 2 and 3 of the fic, and I've also split them out to appear in their respective chapters as individual illustrations.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: LL Artworks for NASBB 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041744
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Not Another Stucky Big Bang 2020, Stucky Bingo 2020





	1. Fic Banner Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [lost in time, lost in space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899455) by [powercrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/powercrow/pseuds/powercrow). 



> This is one of my various art contributions for the 2020 (Not) Another Stucky Big Bang, which I've grouped into a series.
> 
> I had a lot of fun during this bang, working with my co-artist [whatthefoucault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefoucault/pseuds/whatthefoucault) and our collab author [powercrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/powercrow/pseuds/powercrow) , who was always happy to share their WIP and discuss their story and ideas plus talk MCU and comics 💛 
> 
> I am very grateful to the team of NASBB mods who put together this great event at a time when it was much needed, and I look forward to reading all the new stucky content this bang has generated 🎉 
> 
> This art also fills a couple of squares on my bingo cards : 
> 
> ✨ Bucky Bingo square U4 : Fix-It
> 
> ✨ Stucky Bingo square B1 : Star-gazing  
> (req fill info in the end notes)
> 
> Please note that the art ratings differ from the associated fic rating.

**condensed fic summary:**

Bucky hasn’t had it easy. Hydra. Thanos. 5 more years, gone. Steve, lost in time. He keeps going, somehow. Then, another Steve, in a fucking gladiator outfit, tumbles into his yard out of thin air. Battle weary and grieving, just like him. Together, they learn to live & love again. 


	2. Devil Dinosaur

**Chapter 1 Excerpt:**

_We should never have come here._

_Come, brother. Let us go. Do not look back, Devil. Never look back._


	3. Bucky Stargazing

**[Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899455/chapters/68351632) Excerpt:**

At night he sits out for hours, watching the sun drop and the stars stretch across the sky. He’s never seen so many, and the constellations are all unfamiliar so he names them himself. One, cat-like with a long sweeping tail, and another that he fancies as a shield. Wings and webs and a great axe, and a glove with shining knuckles and...

Some nights he falls asleep before he’s seen all his constellations. Those mornings, he wakes up curled small and watches the sun rise, entranced by the dancing colors and the slow spread of light across the ocean, the sand, the slow sparkle of his arm as the sun hits it for the first time. He ignores the shadow of the gull behind him, always nearby. 

It’s the quietest his brain has ever been.

Bucky is mildly hungover and alone again. Except for the gull, who looks back at him dourly and ignores his peace offering of a small crab. 


	4. Falling

... he goes over the edge, into nothing. 

**Excerpts:**  
(from end of [chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899455/chapters/68465804), leading into [chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899455/chapters/68600442)) 

... he goes over the edge, into nothing. 

He falls. His body is broken, he can feel it. The serum is doing its best, he can feel the sluggish movement of his bones under his skin, but he’s _tired_ , brief shot of adrenaline gone like it’d never happened and instead of trying to position the shield, shape his body to dispel some force, fucking something, anything to help him survive just a little longer he…

Relaxes. His body goes limp, arcing impossibly as he continues to fall, vision sparking around the edges, slow fade to black lips moving shaping wordless sounds, a child’s prayer, a futile litany —

_Bucky...Bucky. I’m coming, my Bucky, I’m coming._

His eyes stop seeing, and he can feel the air being pressed from his lungs but he has kind gray eyes and the feeling of a smooth, metallic hand in his own written across his heart and he’s not afraid anymore. He opens his arms. His fingers loosen, and he lets the remains of the axe go. Releases the shield. And falls.

~~~~

~~~~

... the very air shrieks, a rending sound that Bucky winces at as the light coalesces, abruptly, bright as the sun, and then blinks out completely, leaving them in darkness. Bucky squints, night blind, can barely make out a huddled form in front of them, and his grip tightens compulsively around the knife as he moves forward, watchful. Bruce hits the floodlights, lighting up the platform, and Bucky stops dead, scarcely able to believe what he’s seeing. 

The night sky is clear though, stars bright, and Bucky’s attention snaps back to the platform; takes in armor in muted shades of red and blue, scaly chainmail. The shield too, is different, a heavy looking, hammered disc, familiar star faded and tarnished. Bucky has the brief, wild impression of a Captain America-themed gladiator, wants to laugh but it freezes on his lips when the man — Steve — climbs to his feet, pain written in every line of his body. 

**Author's Note:**

> ✨ Bucky Bingo square U4 : Fix-It  
> Ship: Bucky/Steve
> 
> ✨ Stucky Bingo square B1 : Star-gazing
> 
> Stucky Bingo format fill-info : 
> 
> Title: Art: lost in time, lost in space
> 
> Creator(s): LiquidLightz  
> Card number: 029  
> Square filled: B1 star-gazing
> 
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884539  
> Rating: Teen and up (for the art)  
> Archive warnings: none (for the art)
> 
> Major tags: Fanart, Planet Hulk crossover, Multiverse, Canon Divergence, Endgame Fix-it of sorts
> 
> Summary: This is my banner artwork for the fabulous slow-burn romantic fix-it action adventure that is this Planet Hulk / Endgame crossover fic "lost in time, lost in space". Featuring Planet Hulk gladiator Steve, Devil Dinosaur, and Wakanda Bucky.
> 
> Word count: N/A


End file.
